Always, My Queen
by dahliax
Summary: He promised to reward those who were loyal beyond their wildest dreams. [BellaxVoldemort.]
1. Every You Every Me

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to JK; story plot my me.

Read & Review.

* * *

Her fabulous invention, what strange imagination shown  
Her gloroius intentions, a sea of doubt beneath her own  
It said "you're not the first to dream this, little girl  
You know it's never happened once in this world  
It never crossed my mind that one so young could hope to find a power greater then my own"

She never did what they told her to  
And they'll never see her dream come true

The edge of revelation, believing all the stories told  
A final moment taken before this story's end unfolds  
It said "you're not the first to dream this, little girl  
You know it's never happened once in this world  
It never crossed my mind that one so young could hope to find a power greater then my own"

-The Dream [The Birthday Massacre.

"I…I knew you would come…" She murmured against his chest, too weak to walk on her own. Fifteen years she spent in that place, cold and hungry…alone. Happiness was just a burn of the Dark Mark away, yet it never came when she needed it the most, until now.

"You are my most faithful, Bella. The most loyal. You waited here for me, sacrificing everything for me. You deserve to be taken care of." He told her, walking her out of her deteriorated cell and shielding her against the cold outside air with his cloak. "You deserve to be saved from this place."

She nodded her head a little and sighed. "Thank you, My Lord."

"Hold on, Bella." He clenched her body close to his chest and she felt on odd jerking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and dizziness as they apparated back to his hideout place. It looked old and not well taken care of on the outside, but as he walked inside with her, she wearily opened her eyes once more to take in the view of the interior. "Welcome home, Bellatrix. This is Riddle Manor. My home."

The hallway they were in was long and narrow, its walls covered in various portraits and paintings. They entered the dining hall where cloaked figures stood amongst the ebony dining table, awaiting word from their master. They watched as their Lord carried the weak Bella up the circular iron stairs that led to the second floor, all of them sitting down once the Lord and his lady were out of view.

He walked into the large master bedroom and laid Bellatrix down on the soft king-sized bed and sat beside her. He stroked her sunken in cheeks and took in her appearance. Her eyes fluttered back open at this sudden attention and she smiled softly. "I th-thank you again, my Lord…" She whispered.

"Azkaban has done much to you. Look at yourself. Did they even let you bathe? Eat?" She shook her head. "Come on then. You need to take a nice bath…I…found something that might just help you." He laughed and pulled a small vial out of a hidden pocket inside her robes. Smirking, Voldemort swirled it around and the pearly liquid caught her attention. "What is that?" She murmured, trying to sit herself up. "You shall see soon."

With that said, he picked her up once more and led her into the bathroom at the far back of the bedroom. The bathroom was just as large as the bedroom, its floor made of black marble and walls of a green silk with silver stitched serpents on it, magically inlaid to appear moving. In the middle of the bathroom was a large in-ground bathtub, filled to the brim with warm steaming water. With one hand, Voldemort uncorked the vial and tipped its contents into the water, turning the surface a silvery blue.

He waved his wand and stripped her of her dirty clothing, which were tossed lazily onto a plump chair in the corner of the bathroom. Laying her down into the pool of water, he noted her slight hesitation. "It's unicorn blood, my Bella. I was told it will restore your appearance if bathed in. Try it." She nodded and sunk down into the water, letting it flow over her head for the slightest second before reemerging to the surface. He sighed lightly in satisfaction and conjured a mirror to his side for her to admire herself. "Not yet…" She said and propped her silky pale legs on the other end of the tub. Bella tilted her head back and her raven hair spread out underneath her like a fan. "So this is what it is like."

"What?" Voldemort questioned her, watching her face closely as the smiled. "To be your Queen. To be at your side at all times and to live like there is none better than me." She said, opening her eyes lazily. The blood helped restore some of her strength and energy, he noted, as she conjured herself a glass of green smoky liqueur wandlessly. He sniffed at it lightly and recognized the burnt wormwood. "Absinthe, my _darling_?" She smiled and looked up at his face. "I'm enjoying this before I'm sent back out to the rest of them." His eyes narrowed at that statement. "The rest of _them_? What makes you think that I will put you back in the ranks with _them_?" He scolded as she closed her eyes. "Bella, you were the only one who didn't run out on me."

Her lips opened to say something, but she abruptly closed them, shaking her head. He bent down his head to her ear and whispered. "_Tell me what you were going to say…_" She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, drawing the slightest amount of blood . "My Lord I…I love you." She sighed, opening her eyes to watch what his expression was like. He stared at her for a moment before smiling weakly. "You love somebody like _me_? A per--monster who has killed so many that interrupted his quests and stood in his path?"

"Yes, my Lord." She answered softly. He took is index finger and lightly traced her jaw line to the contour of her neck, summoning gooseflesh to her skin as he watched a bead of water drip down her chest and into the water. "Then so be it." He whispered as he drained the water. He held out a long thick black towel for her as she stepped out of the tub. She held up her arms and he took in the look of her body, her soft curves and perfect figure, before wrapping the towel around her body and pulling her up against him. "As I said…my most loyal will be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. And you, my Bella, or more than worthy of being my bride, at my side always." He nipped slightly at her neck before summoning his house elf, Iliad, to his side. "Help your new mistress put these on-" He snarled at the trembling house elf, and walked into the walk in closet, bringing back out an emerald and black silk corset and a full black lace skirt.

"Your wand, Bella." Voldemort said as he handed her back her ebony wand. She smiled and flicked it towards her hair, curling it into cascading raven colored waves. "Not so tight!" She screeched, and the elf tied off the binding to the corset and held out the skirt for Bella to step in. She smoothed it out herself and turned towards the wall length mirror, admiring her look. He walked up behind her slowly and put his cold hands on her shoulders, making her shudder. "I have two gifts…" He said as he took her left hand and placed upon it a white gold diamond ring, its center surrounded my small emeralds, and placed an elaborate diamond, emerald, and black lace choker on her small neck. All Bellatrix could do is stare in awe and shock at her master as he placed these things upon her.

He turned her around silently and quickly and placed his hands on either side of her face before tilting her head up to place a rough kiss on her lips. "My bride." He whispered as he trailed a finger down her chin. "My most loyal. Always by my side."

"_Always."_

* * *


	2. It's Been Too Long

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story line, I presume.  
Song: Lover's End, The Birthday Massacre.

* * *

Take just one last dare.  
Pretend you dont care till twilight falls.  
Wait theres something else here.  
And I cant stop my tears.  
I've never ben so scared.

Bella walked down the hall onto the top of the balcony overlooking the great dining hall where her fellow Death Eaters and their family were busy talking and cheering about, celebrating the return of their Lord and master. She smiled softly as she watched them, her fingers playing with the ring that was just recently placed upon her hand. Narcissa was the first to look up the stairs at her sister's face and smiled warmly. She hadn't seen Cissa in fifteen years…when she left for Azkaban she was plump and about to burst. _And now look at her…_She thought to herself as Lucius placed his hand on her small waist to drag her through the small crowd.

She gasped sharply, which caught the attention of several of their guests, as a cold hand crept up her arm and shoulder, resting itself on the base of her neck. His fingers curled into her hair and softly jerked her head to the side, exposing her soft neck. Voldemort leaned in and placed a small kiss on her jaw. "Are you ready to go down, Bella?" He asked softly, his breath causing a shiver to streak down her spine. She shook her head and he chuckled, continuing to kiss a trail down her neck. She gripped the railing as he moved in closer, sliding his hand around her waist to pull her into an embrace. "But I believe we shouldn't keep our guests waiting. I think they deserve to hear our little news."

Voldemort took her by the hand and led her to the top of the stairs, motioning for her to follow him down into the hall. She smiled proudly as Narcissa, Lucius, and the others crowded and stood silent, watching the couple closely as they descended. "My followers, my loyal followers…" He began, his cold glaze softening as he pulled Bella closer to the edge of the small crowd. "My Bride."

Narcissa was the first to run up to her sister, tears quickly forming at her eyes and she pulled Bellatrix into a tight warm hug. "Bella…" She looked up at her, smiling. Lucius smirked. He knew this was coming. The rest of them, however, placed their hands over their mouths and mumbled amongst themselves. "Bride?" She overheard, coming from Alecto. "But I thought he couldn't love?" Bella sighed and shook her head softly as Voldemort led them all to the dining room, where fresh food had appeared during their little presentation.

The dinner was just as normal as the rest of their meetings. Bella sat to his right at the head of the table as she always did. The only difference, she noted, was his attempts to engage her in more conversations, as if her opinion might be valued. She stumbled upon her words as she told them everything she though about the subject. He smirked and patted her leg under the table, then ran his finger down her thigh. "You may not be my equal," He whispered to her when everybody was talking amongst themselves, "But you are my bride, and pretty damn close to it." Bella nodded once and returned the smile.

The meeting lasted longer than expected, but eventually their guests went home. Narcissa and Lucius lingered for a few extra minutes, helping themselves to an extra glass of tea before dissaparating. She was lying on the couch when he came back from seeing Lucius and Cissa off, her empty glass hanging out of her hand, holding on for life with her fingers. "That went better than expected." She said, sitting up slowly as Iliad stumbled in, catching the fallen glass that slipped from her fingers. He chuckled. "I do believe, my dear, that you have drank too much. Maybe it is time for you to lay down upstairs?" Her breathing stopped for a second, her mind just now remembering hat she could willingly share his suite now. "Of course." She got up from the couch and made her way back to the stairs, Voldemort close behind her toying with the strings on her corset. He took out his wand and unlaced them, her heavy corset falling to the ground and she took a deep breath and shivered as the cold air hit her. He laughed and picked her up, carrying her into the large room and laying her down n the center of the bed.

He moves on to the bed next to her, his fingers slipping into the waist of her skirt to pull it down, tossing it on the nearest chair-as if he cares what happens to it at this moment-and he moves between her legs to take in her beauty, the one thing she thought was stolen from her. But indeed it wasn't as he stared at her, her pale white skin reflecting the large blue moon outside the window. _My little china doll…_He thinks to himself. Bella's heavy eyes look up to him, her red lips parted. She reaches up and touches his face and he lowers himself onto her, kissing her jaw and cheek before capturing her mouth. He runs his fingers up her side and she moans softly in his mouth. He continues the kissing down her neck and chest, leaving his red bites in the wake of it and he nips her skin enough to draw little red pearls of blood up to the surface for him to lick off with the tip of his tongue. And he knows she loves it, because she squirms under him and tilts her head to the side to allow him more access. Bella suffered so much pain in the last fifteen years that she feels she cannot live without it. And she doesn't, he makes sure of this, as he places a weak _"Crucio."_ oh her, her screams and writhing exciting him more. He lifts the curse and she sighs, lifting her body to make more contact with his. He quickly disposes of the soft silk that blocks him from getting what they both want and she wraps her legs around him, eager. She gives herself to him fully for the first time in so many years, and for the rest of the night they dance the lovers dance, making up for lost times. When dawn breaks, they lie there together, his arms wrapped tightly around her like death.

"It's been too long, my love."


	3. Bella's Adventures In Wonderland

First off, and most importantly--I will love to thank my readers for reviewing, and giving me the motivation (which I seem to lack sometimes) to keep this baby going. :D

* * *

Tell me what I want to say.  
Save me for another day.  
Break me, it's the game you play.  
Hate me as I turn away.

A boyish notion of false emotion.  
These words are spoken despite my love.  
A fool's devotion was set in motion.  
My eyes are open now.

-Looking Glass, The Birthday Massacre.

* * *

Bellatrix awoke with a small start, the cold hand on her stomach quickly withdrawing as she rolled over to see him retreat out of the bed. He walked over to the large wardrobe where his robes were kept, and threw one on over his shoulders, glancing back towards the bed at his new life, her midnight black hair sprayed out across the two pillows, her fair-almost white, in fact- skin standing out on the emerald green silken sheets. Her eyes were barely open, the crystal blue peering at him curiously. He didn't even think she was awake fully at the moment, and dammit to Merlin if his few, but loyal followers weren't downstairs at this very moment he would crawl back into their huge elaborately carved bed to embrace her warm form. 

Voldemort opened the door quietly, noting that her eyes had fallen once again and she was indeed asleep, most likely unaware that he slipped away at all. But needless to say, when the door closed with s slight 'click', her eyes opened once more and she sat up, the sheets and duvet pooling at the waist of her naked form. She reached for her wand on the side table and opened the drapes, letting just the slightest amount of warm light from the summer morning fill the room so she could see. "My-my Lord?" She called out, the response of nothingness filling her ears. She continued to look around the room curiously until she finally figured he must have left. As warm as the morning sun was, it could never heat up the floors to a comfortable temperature that didn't send shivers up Bella's spine as her feet hit them, making her way out of bed to her small trunk in the corner of the room that concealed what little she had left as of now.

"Bellatrix!" I loud voice called to her, making her lift her head to hear more. "Come! Now!" _Rudolphus?_ "BELLA!" She hurried to slip on her underwear and a black robe, running her fingers through her hair in a last attempt to tame the black mass that came from rubbing her head on the sheets. She ran out of the room, stopping at the balcony that overlooked the formal room. Her eyebrows lifted at the sight below her. The Dark Lord and Rudolphus were arguing, abit quietly.

"She will stay here. Bella has no business with you now! You are not the one she spent fifteen years in Azkaban for!" Voldemort yelled, his voice icy and sharp. "Oh I'm sorry. Is that supposed to be a good reason she is with you right now? Stockholm Syndrome?" Rudolphus returned, just as cold as the Lord's words. Bella clenched the wood railing, her nails scraping the wood and drawing attention to herself. "Bella!" Rudolphus yelled, running up the stairs to her blank face, free of any emotions as she stared down to the first floor at her lover. Rudolphus stopped a few feet from her, his face clenched in fury as he eyed her current state of dress. "You--you sleep in the same bed as him?" He whispered to her, unbelieving of what he was seeing. "You have no business here, now. You should be happy he got you out when he came to rescue the rest of us." With that said, she turned on her heel and made her way back to the bedroom, slamming the door, leaving Rudolphus staring at her tracks. Rudolphus turned to glare at Voldemort, his face still radiating heat from her last words. "What have you_done_ to her?"

"Bella is here out of her own free will. It is not my fault that I took care of her when she got out of Azkaban. There are things you do not know about her, Rudolphus. You do not know what we have been through since she became my most loyal Death Eater." Voldemort said, shaking his head at Rudolphus, who was clenching his teeth and biting his tongue. "I assume that since you get the picture now, you will leave."

"Not without her."

"It will be in your best interest---"

Voldemort took out his wand as the others came flooding in, coming to a halt as they spotted the two men, Voldemort raising his wand lazily as he muttered 'imperil.', Rudolphus's eyes glazing over with a foggy tint, his face frozen in thought. "Now, now. You will make your way back to your home, forgetting about Bellatrix _Black_after you packed her belongings and sending them to this room. I want everything by tonight." He raised his hand and pointed to the door as Rudolphus made his way out, closing the door in his wake. The other Death Eaters were still standing there, looks of confusement spread across their face, turning to follow their leader into the Dining Hall. "Take your seats, my followers."

---

Bella sat on the bed, her clothes being prepared to her by the small house elf that had been a gift from her sister. Narcissa sent her early this morning, and it immediately began working. "This, Miss?" She asked, and Bella raised her head, fingers still at her temples massaging. "That is fine." The elf held a purple brocade corset and another full black skirt that dragged on the floor as Bella slipped it on and walked around. She took out her wand at laced it in the back as she sat down in front of the black vanity. She still couldn't believe that he had restored her ebony hair back to its original healthy condition. "Missus, Cocoa thinks you should leave it down. Tis pretty how it is, miss." Bella smirked and nodded her head, walking back to the door to catch up with the others.

She walked quickly through the halls, the dress flowing behind her like her hair, her chin up and proud. "Nobody can bring a Black down." She whispered to herself, remembering the conflict with Rudolphus moments before. She walked into the Dining Room, where they all stared at her entrance. "I am sorry I have arrived late. It shall not happen again." Voldemort nodded and tilted his head to the seat next to him. She made her way and sat down, avoiding eye contact with the others as usual. What was the purpose for this meeting? Probably just another check up...

"Severus. Report on the Order?"

Snape lifted his head from the table and looked towards Bella. "Sti-still up and running. It seems like they are making no movement or advances. Partially because there has been no sign of you lately."

"Ah, well. That must be...taken care of--"

"Also, My Lord. Potter and his crew of kids have made an um--Army, at Hogwarts. They are...fighting for Dumbledore..."

Bella shifted in her seat and looked up to Severus, her mouth opening to say something, but Voldemort got there first. "...Oh really? So the boy thinks he has something now? Something to 'destroy' me, right? I have never met any body so--so--"

"Foolish, my Lord?" Bella added, tilting her head to look at him. "Foolish."

"Now for the prophecy. I need it. Enough said. We need to get it. I need to know what it says!"

Lucius raised his hand lightly and sat up, "I say we go get it. It is in the Department Of Mysteries. I work there--I know what floor it is on. How about Bellatrix and I retrieve it. We can bring the others for back up, and we shall get it for you."

Voldemort sat in silence for a while, contemplating the thought and looking towards Bella, and back to Lucius.

"Excellent."

----

Bella felt the water raise around her as she laid stomach down in the water, resting her head on the foot of the tub. "My Bella." He said, putting a hand on her leg and moving up towards her. He rested gently on her back and hooked his arm around her torso, pulling himself closer to her. "Exhausted?"

"A little." She shut her eyes and let the steam hit her face, it's warmness relaxing her. "So, what are we to do? I know this isn't the time to discuss plans, but I would like to know what I am up against, and when I have to--" He put a finger to her lips and shushed her, frowning at her. "Potter and his friends are no match to your power, my sweet. This will be a task to which you will pass through quickly. And of course you will be rewarded again."

She nodded her head and sighed. "Are you going to tell me what I am to do?"

"You and Lucius will go into the Department of Mysteries, bottom floor, the Department of Prophesies. Merlin knows he will be there too, with his crew, retrieving the prophecy. If they are there and already have their hands on it, I will need you and Lucius to get it from them. I am asking you not to fail me, Bella." Twice she nodded her head and rolled over to face him directly. He leaned in, kissing her forcibly, tugging on her bottom lip hard enough to draw even the smallest bead of blood. Before he could lean in again and lick it away, somebody rushed into the bathroom, causing both Bella and Voldemort to jump in surprise. "Lucius! How _dare_ you walk into here without knocking first!" Bella roared at him, pulling Voldemort closer to avert Lucius's gaze. "Master--we found out when the Potter boy is leaving! In exactly _one_ week, sir!"

Bella grinned wickedly. "Oh boy."


End file.
